Sister?
by Lyla Tanner
Summary: The younger sister of Kyou Sohma, long forgotten in his mind, but not in the mind of Shigure, Has finally made her appearance to meet the brother she hadn't seen in many years.... based not on the Manga but the Anime.
1. Meeting

A loud crash of thunder erupted from outside as a 17 year old girl clung to an older man. She was only clutching his sleeve as he held her a small distance from himself.

"Shigure... You know I **hate** storms.. why did you call me out today?" her trembling voice whispered. The dark haired man in his 20s stared at her.

"Because, The flower of our household is out with Momiji, Yuki and Kyou at the Sohma Family Springs. I felt Lonely. Chizu." The lighter haired girl sighed.

"Obviously this is going to turn out to be some plot to avoid Your editor again right?" She scrutinized him thoroghly. He smiled kindly.

"I never AVOID her, only tease her."

"Anyways why not call Ayame or Tori? You always have more fun wih them." Shigure shook his head.  
"No, I needed talk to you, seriously. We need another female touch in this house. I'm sure Kyou would enjoy you living here." Chizu stared at him with sad royal blue eyes.

He wouldn't care either way, you know that. He and I Haven't even SEEN each other since we were both toddlers... He probably won't remember me." Another loud crash of thunder and Chizu clung to his arm full on. A loud "Pop" and A large black dog sat where Shigure sat, With his head in Chizu's arms.

"I'm sorry Shigure... I just hate storms though..." She hugged the dogs neck, Shigure only sighed.

"It's alright. Just learn to think of storms as a bucket of fruit falling and rolling around in the sky." Chizu just kept hugging his neck.

"Sorry.." As she let go, she picked up his robe and folded it neatly for him "There, now when you change back you can easily put it back on." She smiled timidly and disappeared into the house. She knew where she was going. To Kyou's Room. She remembered only small details about what he looked like, but she could imagine him now.

Chizu was a small girl for her age, but she made up for her lack of height in Spirit. Her Unnaturally blue eyes and light brown hair always twinkled with a hint of laughter. Or at last they used to. As she opened the door leading to Kyou's room, she saw it was almost clean, except for a shirt or two laying on the ground and a pair of Khaki Pants slung over a chair. She yawned as she looked around. _He sure is more cleanly than I thought, but that's to be expected I suppose since he's the cat.._ She slowly walked up to the messily made bed and laid on it, Kyou's scent filling her nose with memories as she drifted into a light slumber.

She awoke to yelling and crashing sounds from the hall. As she got up and cracked open the door she saw him.. Yuki Sohma, dodging Kyou's punches as if they were the punches of a small child who moved slowly. Her eyes opened wide as they whizzed back and forth in front of the door.

"Hey someone's in there!" A voice that seed to familiar to her ears. _No Momiji! Please don't..._ She backed away from the door as the sound of foot steps of European type shoes came closer. They stopped and the flung wide open.

"WHO'RE YOU?!" A harsh voice shouted at her. She cringed and huddled up, looking at an Orange haired boy with very light colored eyes. "WELL?! Who're you and WHY are you in MY room?!" She huddled up more. A sudden slapping sound and she looked back at the boy, his head was turned and a red mark was on his cheek. The purplish haired, dark violet Eyed Yuki Sohma knelt down in front of her.

"Did he frighten you miss?" Chizu nodded slightly. Yuki's head turned back to the orange haired boy. "You shouldn't have yelled at her like that you stupid cat!"

"Who're you calling stupid! You damn rat!" Chizu looked at the orange haired boy once more. _He COULDN'T be... there's no way..._

"K-kyou?" She chirped. both of them stopped arguing. Looking at her in half surprise.

"Yea? How do you know my name?" Chizu smiled slightly.

"It's me Kyoun.. Chizu.." Kyou blinked.

"Chizu? Should I know you?" Her heart sank._ He Doesn't remember after all._


	2. Decision

Chizu stared at him, disbelieving. Her heart slowly cracking, panic rising in her.

"Kyou.. you don't remember me? I suppose you wouldn't since I was always locked up... and you were always with that teacher of yours..." Kyou looked at her with confusion.

"Just WHO are you? And How do you know about him when I've never met you!?" Chizu cringed at his voice. She had not realized what type of temperament he had, Yuki stood back up as if he was going to hit him again.

"Wait please don't! Don't hit him again.. He has a right to be mad.. Someone he doesn't remember trespassing in his room, I can understand..." She stood as her trembling form began to waver. Her legs moved of their own accord, running from the young men in the hall with tears in her eyes. She couldn't see to stop before hitting something, and falling over. As she wiped her eyes she saw it was a girl not much younger than herself, maybe 16 if that old. She quickly stood up and helped the girl up.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't mean to run you down ma'am." The dark brown haired girl smiled.

"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention either. So.. are you what Kyou's been yelling about?" Chizu nodded sadly. "I see. I'm Tohru, Tohru Honda. WHat's your name?" She was smiling so sweetly, Chizu couldn't help but smile back.

"Chizu... Chizu Sohma." Tohru seemed to perk up when hearing her last name.

"So, you're related to Yuki and Kyou?" Her head tilted slightly in a intrigued manner. Chizu nodded.

"I didn't mean to make Kyou so angry at me.. I didn't think he'd mind if I used his bed.. I was sleepy.. and I couldn't invade Cousin Yuki's room or.." She looked Tohru in the eyes.

"My room?" Her eyes darted to the wooden floor.

"Kyou I hope you're not destroying my house again.." Shigure's voice called. His footfalls were getting closer. Chizu sighed.

"Shigure's gonna-" footfalls from behind stopped Chizu's voice. As she turned, a blonde flash rushed upon her, knocking her back onto the floor. With a pop a small yellow rabbit was sitting on her stomach.

"Hi Chizu! How're you? Where've you been? Have you been well? Are you staying here with Shigure too now?" All the questions overwhelmed poor Chizu. She only could smile and sit up. Tohru looked upon the two with a caring smile.

"So that means, you're not a member of the zodiac?" She shook her head. Shigure poked his head out from one of the doors.

"Oh I see you met Tohru, Chizu. Tohru, That's Chizu Sohma, She'll be staying with us for a little while." He smiled. Chizu picked up Momiji and stood, stroking his fur lightly, smiling now, dry tear streams on her face shimmering.

"HEY! Shigure! Who is this girl and why is she here?" Kyou and Yuki were running toward the small group. Yuki stared at the small rabbit in chizu's arms for a moment then panicked.

"Sh-she knows?" Shigure nodded, smiling.

"Of course, she's one of the few within our family who knows, She's been away for quite a long time. She recently came back to town. Akito of course doesn't know this yet.. So we'll have to go see Him soon to tell him." Yuki froze when he heard Akito's name. Chizu just nodded, putting Momiji onto the floor.

"I just hope he won't be too upset." Her eyes fell to the ground. Then to the still agitated Kyou. "I'm sorry I invaded your Room Br- Kyou." She looked away, she couldn't stand to call him that when he didn't remember her. _It would have been better for everyone if I hadn't come._ Tears began to form in her eyes again. She looked at Shigure who nodded so faintly it was almost hard to tell if he did. "I should go now."

"Chizu, wait!" Momiji's voice chimed, everyone looked at him, tears bean to form in those small rabbit eyes too. As Chizu looked into those eyes, she saw what he was silently saying. She smiled slightly then looked at Kyou and Yuki a bit anxiously._ I hope they don't think I'm some sort of crybaby now._ Yuki walked up closer to her. She unknowingly fell into a daze, as she snapped out of it she fell back.

"Chizu, watch out!" Shigure's voice bellowed, She hadn't realized that she had been so close to the stairs. The rail was suddenly at her back and about to cave under the pressure when suddenly 2 arms reached out to grab her. A loud pop sounded as she began to fall forward into her rescuers arms. She fell to her knees in front of an Orange cat and a white rat. They began to glare heatedly at one another for no real reason.

"You damn rat, why did you do that?!" The cat spoke in Kyou's voice. Chizu stared for a moment, then smiled. _Isn't he a cute kitty?_

"Well you were the one who toppled first you stupid Cat!" Yuki's voice burst forth form the rat's mouth. Another loud pop and Momiji was back to normal, Chizu didn't look though, she had no intention of seeing her younger cousin naked. She heard Tohru shriek, and she giggled softly and picked the rat up as she stood. She stared at the rodent and smiled.

"So what Shigure told me was true, you really do bicker alot." Yuki looked at her and seemed to be a bit embarrassed. She put him back down and turned to Kyou. "You really haven't changed much from the fact that your tempers worse than ever." She then turned to Shigure, looking away from a confused Kyou.

Kyou didn't listen to anything she was saying to him, questions were running through his mind. Who is this girl how does she know me so well? He stared at her for a moment trying to find out how he knew her. Nothing in his memory looked like this girl. He snapped from his thoughts as Momji began to speak.

"So you're staying here now Right Chizu?" She smiled, looking right at him, not at Momiji but him.

"If Akito Allows it."

It was the Next day that Chizu and Shigure headed out. They walked with Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki until they reached the school, where the three parted with them because of school. They walked in utter silence for several minutes, the anxious feeling in Chizu's chest swelling like an inflating balloon.

"Chizu, calm down. It's not like he can chain you to the main house for the rest of your life." Chizu froze stiff._ He CAN do that though.._

"He's the head of the Family, Shigure, you know that as well as I, He CAN do that." She looked at him. "I don't want to be stuck in the main house again." Her thoughts darted back to when she was a child.

_ A dimly room in the daylight, a young girl sitting in the corner sniffling. Her arms have red marks from being hit too many times. Her face is more than frightened, A little child not much older than her stood in front of her, holding a stick._

_ "Do you see now? why you can't join him? You're just a pathetic girl with closer ties to those who have the zodiac curse. You shouldn't even KNOW about him. You Ugly, little brat!" The stick bet against her, those bruised little arms unmoving. her full body taking the blow. tears streamed down her face as she pleaded feebly for him to stop. "You stupid kid. You'll be as much a freak to everyone else as He will." _

Chizu awoke from her thoughts on a bed. _I must have passed out.._ She looked around, recognizing every inch of the room._ Tori's office ain't changed much at all._ Her sleepy blue eyes found the door as she got up to leave and find Shigure.

"Shigure? Shi-gu-re!" She shouted as she walked around outside.

"He's with Akito right now Chizu, just lay back down and wait." A calm voice rang. She turned to see a dark brown haired man, His left eye covered. she couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Hitori, Long time no see huh?" she sat in front of him on the ground as he began filling her in on everything that had gone on since she left.

"She's back you know." Shigure leaned against the doorframe right outside a dimly lit room. "Akito." A blanket stirred and rose, a figure rising from it slowly. neither the figure or Shigure spoke for a while until the figure coughed. "She wishes to stay with me, Kyou, Yuki and Tohru. Is that allowed?" His voice seemed half hopeful, Until something whizzed past him.

"NO." A voice boomed from the dark figure. Shigure sighed. "She is not to leave This house anymore."

"But Akito, she's 17, You can't keep her locked up." The figure stood, stumbling toward him. Shigure stood fast, unmoving.

"She's an orphan who thinks because her family has this cause she can do about anything. That ugly spoiled brat." Shigure sighed

"Akito, please let her live at my house, It would seem unfair if you let Yuki and Kyou and Tohru, but not her." Akito stood in front of him, his ebony hair shading his eyes from sight.

"Fine, let her live with you." His voice suddenly became soft, almost kind. He calmly walked to the window.


	3. The First Day of School

"Hey Chizu! You're gona be late for your first day if you don't get up!" Shigure's voice echoed through the halls. Chizu moaned softly in Tohru's room. It had been two days since going to the main house. Everything seemed dreamlike to Chizu, She was going to go to the same school as Kyou, Yuki and Tohru. _I can't believe this is actually real. I wonder how Shigure got Akito to agree..._ Her eyes shifted to the alarm clock on the nightstand, she felt the blood drain from her face.

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!" She scrambled around the room and quickly dressed in the Uniform Shigure picked up for her. As she scuried downstairs, Shigure stod there in a siut holding a plate with toast with an egg on it.

"Here, since it's your fist day I'll just take you with me when I leave, which will be in a couple minutes. Tohru left that for you to eat."

"you're going to the school?" She gave him a cold glance. "Why?" Shigure laughed once.

"To be there for Momiji and Hatsuharu of course." He had his usual silly grin.

"Liar, you just like seeing highschool girls like me in their uniforms, you pervert." She punched his arm lightly, half jokingly.

"How can you judge me like that Chizu, That hurts." He whined. Chizu rolled her eyes and threatened to give him a hug. "Ok enough for now we have to leave." She smiled.

"Alright. Lets go then, Just no driving ok?" Shigure nodded.

It was a few minutes until they reached the school, Shigure left her at the office while the secretary was in the back. She looked around for a moment. _This school is so big..._ The secretary walked out from the back with a paper.

"Chizu Sohma? Here's your class.." She stared for a second then handed the paper over to Chizu, who smiled.

"Thank you so much." She bowed slightly and walked away looking at the paper. _Sophmore... class... 2-D. _She blinked as she found the classroom, she nervously peeked in, Near the window was Kyou, Tohru and two other girls. One of them was a tall Blonde girl with a mask on. The other a dark haired girl, her hair was so dark it shimmered green in the light. This girl turned her head after a second, Causing Chizu to step back in surprise. She looked back after a moment.

"Why do I gotta do it?!" Kyou shouted. "Why not make her do it?!" The Dark haired one leaned over him, speaking inaudibly. Tohru spoke again then she and Kyou walked toward her. Chizu blinked. _So I'm going to be in a class with them? Wow, small world._ The pair noticed her as they came out.

"Hi Chizu what are you doing here?" Tohru smiled.

"Well... I uhh... I'm In your class now." She blushed a tiny bit, slightly embarrassed for being found standing outside the class.

"Are they grouping us all together or something? There's now 3 sohma's in the same class." Kyou put his hands behind his head and started walking.

"We're going to go find Momiji and Hatsuharu, Uo and Hana want to meet them." Tohru looked after Kyou for a second and smiled. "Want to come?" Chizu nodded before Tohru grabbed her hand gently. "Kyou wait up." They walked along for a moment or two before anyone spoke again.

"So what class are Momiji and Hatsuharu in anyway?" Tohru, who was ahead of Kyou and Chizu both turned, smiling nervously. Kyou instantly started yelling. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Tohru bowed repeatedly apologizing.

"Lets go Ask Kyou. SOMEONE has to know where they are." Chizu grabbed his hand and pulled him to a couple of girls chattering in the doorway.

"You know a couple guys named sohma? One's got white hair the others blonde?" The girls nodded.

"They're in our class." Chizu smiled.

"Can you go get them please?"

"Sure." Those girls sure seemed excited for any reason to speak to them.

"Damn, why didn't she ask before?" Chizu giggled.

"She probably didn't think of it right away Kyou, give her a break. He turned around, there were a couple boys staring at Tohru, who was spaced out in a daze.

"Check her out dude, She looks like a total airhead, just my type." One of them said.

"Yea Smart girls are a pain."

"Point taken, now watch this." Kyou instantly punched the wall over Tohru's head, frightening the boys away. Chizu blinked. _Protective over Tohru huh? Hm... I bet he likes her alot then. _She couldn't hide a smile. Kyou smacked her on the head lightly and started talking, Chizu couldn't make out what though because those same boys were starting to talk about her. She sighed and was about to tell them off when She heard them say,

"Ok Now lets REALLY get out of here!" She looked behind her and saw a white and black haired boy. He was smiling a her. Momiji on the other hand headed straight for Tohru. Chizu smiled.

"Hi Haru. How's it goin?" The boy smiled a bit and followed Momiji, Chizu walked over as well, not wanting to be left out. As she reached the group she noticed Kyou's expression, and looked at Momiji. _Wow, He's wearing a GIRL's Uniform... Interesting._ He was getting ready to hug Tohru when Kyou smacked him onto the floor, complaining about his clothes.

"Waah, Kyou's hitting me... Waaaaaaaaaah"

"Idiot what the hell are you doing wearing that?! It's a GIRL'S Uniform!" Kyou shouted so loudly it echoed for a moment.

"Calm Down Kyou..." Chizu sighed.

"Good Morning." Haru didn't smile this time, he seemed stoic. "It's ok isn't it? That Uniform Suit's him."

"Yea it does doen't it?" Momiji smiled again as if he never cried.

"Momiji what on earth are you wearing?" Chizu turned to see Yuki, Haru perked up and seemingly floated to Yuki and poked his stomach.

"Hello Haru." Yuki did't seem annoyed but he didn't seem pleased either.

"So Yuki, you finished with your work yet?" Yuki shook his head.

"You heard this racket and you came to check it out huh?" Chizu smiled. Yuki nodded.

"Listen listen!! I'm not supposed to goof around this year because it would be too easy for me to run into girls, so.. I'm gonna try to play it cool at school" Momiji struck a cute pose as he spoke, _He really does suit that uniform at this point.._

"How the Hell can you call wearing that cool?!" Kyou shouted.

"Valid point, Sohma Kyou of class 2-D, Though I have ingored your hair coloring I cannot ignore this. It's beyond outrageous! A boy wearing a girls uniform to school. Even if your teachers allow it, I won't, I am the Student Council president, Mokoto Takai!" The entire group looked to the bespectacled bow who was tailecd by two bespectacled girls. They didn't seem a whole lot older than them. "I'm also known as... The Captain of the School defense squad!!" Chizu nearly fell over as everyone murmured.

"What an idiot."

"I can see already that you two are going to be problem students. I cannot allow that WHITE hair or that gaudy jewelery." Takai just kept speaking.

"President Takai, it's his natural color." Yuki calmly raised his hand while speaking, Chizu smiled for a second until Takai spoke once more.

"Oh Yuki, so nice to see you, but It CAN'T be his natral color when his hairline is Black obviously."

"Thats natural too Sir," Chizu chirped.

"I don't beleive it." Tohru looked at bit concerned to where this was leading. "And i Suppose wearing dresses is natural for you Momiji Sohma? Have you no Pride as a man? You best change your clothes before you ruin your life!" Momiji teared up and sniffled.

"But um...This unifom looks better.." Tohru got in front of the sobbing Momiji.

"Don't yell at him anymore, please."

"Yea he's just a kid Sir, Can't you see you're making him cry?" Chizu cracked her knuckles quietly after speaking.

"If I am yelling Ms. Honda, Ms. um..."

"Sohma."Chizu half growled.

"If I am yelling, it's to make sure he can HEAR my advice. Which is just common sense."

"Shut up." Chizu looked at Haru and a hint of a smile formed upon her lips. "Stop shouting like your king of the fricken world, My ears are bleeding because of you, Bastard." Yuki, Kyou and Tohru looked shocked. _They, of all people, should know Haru would snap because of this.._

"Here's common sense for you. If I wear a tie, it won't change who I am. If I didn't have peircings it wouldn't mean I'm nice, and If my hair were black it wouldn't stop me from kicking your ass!" Haru grabbed his shirt roughly, lifting him up a bit. "Who do ya think you are? God or something?"

"black haru.." everyone mumbled as Haru started shaking Takai like a rag doll.

"What's wrong? Got nothing to say now? No more advice? Not so high and mighty now are ya punk?!"

"Cut it out he's just an Idiot!" Kyou shouted.

"Yea Haru, don't kill him for being ignorant!" Chizu stepped up beside Kyou.

"Shut up, No one asked you! Stupid cat!" Chizu sighed. _As usual Haru ignores ME not Kyou.. _

"Why you little brat don't call me stupid!" Haru dropped Takai almost instantly after Kyou spoke.

"**YOU** ran away from our last fight! You still think you can tell me what to do??" Kyou and Haru were now nose to nose.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CALLED IT OFF REMEMBER?!"

"Well now I'm calling it back on!"

"FINE BY ME!" The rest of the group sat back and watched. Momiji even handed out lollipops.

"Tohru want some candy?" Tohru looked very upset.

"umm. No thank you." Momii handed it to Chizu instead as they watched. Haru walked over to one of the girls that were tending to Takai.

"Hey sweetheart." Kyou stood frustratedly behind him.

"Leave them alone!"

"Tell me something, you girls think Momiji's dressed fine don't you? In time he can start wearing mens clothing, when he's a bit older. and if you think he's cute now, just think of how he'll look as an adult." The girls thought for a moment and sparkles formed in their eyes.

"Lovely.."

"ARE YOU BRAINWASHED?!" Takiai stood up, looking very ticked off.

"But for now he should wear what suits him best right?" Haru stood behind Momiji with his hand on his blonde hair and blue cap.

"No, theres a dress code it's not fair for everyone else!"

"Stubborn Idiot. What would you do if it was Yuki in a girls uniform huh?" Chizu snorted choking back a giggle. Yuki on the other hand glared at Haru while Takai thought about it.

"Haru cut it out before I cut you off." Haru put his finger to Yuki's lips.

"Aww did my words make you mad?" Takai smiled, obviously imagining Yuki in a dress.

"It's beautiful..."

"STOP IMAGINING ME!" Yuki seemed really upset, Chizu giggled.

"Yuki calm down thinkng of you in a dress and you actally WEARING One are two different things." She smiled. Yuki nodded but still seemed upset.

"I must have gotten carried away, you're a tough opponent Hatsuharu Sohma. But still.. YOUR HAIR IS STILL UNACCEPTABLE AND YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME BELIEVE THATS YOUR NATURAL COLOR!" He pointed to Haru. Chizu rolled her eyes._ NOW he's done it._ Haru looked at him for a second then band dragged him into the nearby restroom. After about a minute or two Takai came back out, shocked.

"Impressive Evidence. theres still so many strange things unknown to me."

Kyou and Yuki gave very shocked expressions.

"He didn't.." Kyou's eyes widened so much this really were like cat's eyes.

"I think he did." Yuki nearly fell back. Chizu fell clear over.

"Haru.. That was just plain overkill."

"You may have won today Sohma but you won't be so lucky next time!" The girls, still imagining Momiji's future self followed Takai as he ran off. Momiji watched them then blinked.

"So who were they anyway?" He put his lollipop into his mouth innocenty.

"Beats the hell outta me Momiji." As Chizu got up Tohru looked at Haru.

"Hatsuharu, I don't get it how'd you get him to believe that was your natural hair color?" She asked so innocently it was funny. Chizu surpressed her laughter. Yuki and Kyou looked uneasy.

"Ok. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you." Haru looked like he was ready for anything. But he fell right to the floor as both Kyou's and Yuki's angry fists landed on the back of his head.

"Black Haru's too much.." Chizu giggled. "Whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Haru did the same thing several years back before I left, Funny thing was I actually went with him when I asked that question." Kyou just stared, too shocked to speak for a moment. "Tohru's just too innocnt for Haru so if she knew what he did she'd panic." Kyou twitched.

"So you and... He.." Chizu blinked then realized what he meant."Oh no, Back then Haru just was being stupid He didn't do anything to me in THAT manner." A small reassuring smile formed upon her lips once more. Kyou sighed from relief as Haru got up.

"Why do I feel so exsausted?"

"**You're **exsausted?" Yuki and Kyou both looked down as the bell rang.

"We should get back to class now, guys." Chizu chimed.

"Ok, Maybe after school I can introduce you all to Uo and Hana!" Momiji smiled after Tohru spoke.

"I'd love to meet your friends!" Momji danced a bit.

"Thats great! We'll come get you later then ok?" Tohru turned to leave.

"Actually... Yuki, Kyou, Chizu, I have something I need to tell you! Can you stay for a minute?" They all looked back, Tohru looked a bit sad for a second then smiled.

"Oh well thats alright I'll just see you in class then," and she left.

"Sorry Tohru!" Momiji called after her.

"Bye!" She called back. The remaining group looked at Momiji.

"So what is it you wanna tell us? It better be important" Kyou looked a bit frustratd but stayed calm. Momiji looked down as if he was kinda sad.

"Uh-huh..." all was quiet for a moment or two. "I heard He was here... He's here at the school. Akito's Here.." Momiji spoke softly. Yuki and Chizu froze. _WHAT?! He's HERE?!  
_


	4. Questions?

Chizu froze up, she stared at Momiji as if he was about to kill her.

"I-I'm going to go after Tohru.. See you in class guys" Her feet jolted before she sprang in the direction Tohru had gone. She finally caught up to Tohru, who looked at her and began to speak. "If this is how every day's gonna be, It'll drive Kyou and Yuki crazy" She giggled. Chizu smiled a bit, trying to squelch what Momiji said out of her head.

"You girls seem to be in a good mood." A strange voice, groggily said. Chizu froze once more. Tohru's eyes widened slightly as the girls both looked in the direction of the voice.

"A-akito... " Tohru looked at Chizu as the name sputtered from her lips. The memories of her childhood flooded back to her. She tried her best to shake off the feeling of fear that was trying to consume her. All was quiet for a moment or two then the owner of the voice, a tall black haired boy, who seemed 19, came closer. Chizu felt her body flinch involuntarily before he stopped. His narrow eyes glanced at Chizu coldly, then at Tohru, he was feigning pleasure at her sight.

"Hello, Ms. Tohru Honda." Tohru almost instantly, in a fluster bowed.

"Pleased to meet you." she seemed confused. Chizu could see her mind was questioning why Akito was here in the first place.

"Chizu, it's nice to see you again." Akito reached his hand out and grabbed Chizu's chin gently, pulling it toward his own face. "Does your brother know where you are?" Tohru stood up. Her face showed puzzlement. Akito put his hand back down. "You're very polite Ms. Honda. That's good, you seem to be a good person, And pretty too."

"Akito, leave her alone.. Please.." Akito shot an angry glance at Chizu.

"Not at all!' Akito laughed.

"Modest too? Cute. I meant it you are really pretty. I'm sorry I didn't say Hello at the main house, I'm just such a shy person." _BULL!! _"Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Akito Sohma, I'm Pleased to meet you."

"The Pleasure's all mine, really." Tohru seemed very flustered.

"I do hope we can be friends from now on, Just like you are with Yuki and Kyou."

"Akito!" Yuki's voice gasped. The small group turned to see him staring in shock.

"There you are, I missed you Yuki"

"What did you do to her?"

"You look so much more like an Adult now." Akito ignored his voice.  
"Akito.. Leave Yuki alone!" Chizu ran up to Akito and tried to push him away from Yuki but Akito turned and shoved her.

"What have you done to Ms. Honda?" Chizu hit the floor with a thud and a small crack as she caught herself with her hands. Yuki seemed more concerned with Tohru.

"Nothing, We only introduced ourselves. Chizu get up, I'm sure your brother would hate to see you on the floor." Chizu Got up slowly, holding her left wrist.

"Now that your here Yuki, I have to ask you something. Why did you skip the new years banquet? I've been good lately right? You hurt me deeply. Maybe I need to reeducate you. remember the last lesson?" Yuki's eyes were filled with fear.

"Stop it Akito! STOP." Chizu sat there, shaking.Yuki also began to shake. Tohru suddenly jolted and shoved Akito away from Yuki successfully.

"Sorry, We need to get back to class now. We're really late now." She never looked him in the face.

"I understand, I suppose I'll go back to Shigure and the others now, they have to be worried by now. Sorry to have kept you. I hope you have a good year, pay me a visit sometime soon?" He started to walk away. Chizu held her wrist gently, staring at the tiny bone fragment poking out from her flesh. He had shoved her hard enough that if she had not caught herself, she would've broken something else. _One more broken bone.. no big deal. As long as Yuki and Tohru are gonna be fine That's all that matters right now. _Yuki stood there as if something inside him was gone. Chizu looked at the two. Tohru helped her up.

"Ms. Honda, he didn't do or say anything strange to you right?" Tohru shook her head.

"Chizu, are you going to be OK?" Yuki finally looked at Chizu, then to her broken wrist, which was beginning to drip with blood.

"I'll be fine" She smiled falsely. "I'll go on to the nurse, Tohru, why not take Yuki and Get the others and meet up with your friends? I'll be there ASAP." Tohru, whose face looked stricken with worry, nodded and smiled.

"Do you need any help getting there?" Chizu shook her head.

"Don't worry, you go have fun. God knows you need it after what just happened. So buck up and don't worry about me." Chizu raised her uninjured arm in a pose, and smiled. Yuki nodded, just as Tohru grabbed his hand and drug him off. _I hope they didn't listen to Akito about the brother thing... I don't want to explain.. since He doesn't even remember.. _Chizu smiled again and walked away to find the Nurses office.

After a little while Chizu panicked. School was about to end. _WHERE IS THE NURSES OFFICE?_ She looked through every door. No one was in any of the classrooms and the Janitors ignored her. She was beginning to feel dizzy. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor slowly. She felt warm tears begin to trickle down her face.

"What are you doing here Chizu? Why aren't you in class?" As she looked up, she saw a warm smile.

"Hi Shigure. Why aren't you with Akito?" He sighed.

"I had to go to the little boys room, so i told them to wait in the car for me." Chizu nodded slightly

"Go on. Don't let me stop you." She mistakenly raised the broken wrist in a wave to tell him to go on "OW" She quickly put it back down. Shigure's eyebrow rose.

"How'd you manage that?" Chizu looked down. "Well anyway, lets go home, We can let Tori fix that for you." He helped her to her feet and she followed him to a large black car. He told her to sit upfront.

When they reached the main house, Shigure And Hitori took her back to Tori's Office.

"How did you manage to break it?" Chizu looked to the floor.

"I tried to push Akito away from Yuki, But I was the one shoved to the floor. If I hadn't caught myself that might've been my ribs.." Shigure sighed.

"he has been a bit aggressive after meeting Tohru."

Chizu nodded slightly as Hitori gently moved her arm. A soft gasp spouted from her lips as the pain shot through her frame. _My first injury since I left.. I forgot how painful a broken bone was... _

"Shigure, Akito was being so nice to Tohru.. But he's so false about it.. His eyes even said it. I hope Tohru never has to meet him again.." He nodded solemnly before a loud crack sprung from her broken wrist. Chizu bit her lip to keep from screaming as a lone tear ran down her face. Shigure wiped her face with his sleeve lightly.

"No crying Chi-Chi, You're prettier when you smile, With any luck, You nor She'll never have to see him again. But for now don't worry about it." She blinked as soft fabric touched her arm.

"Chizu, You have small fractures all up your arm, it's best you try not to lift anything more than 10 pounds for a few weeks. And Take these until the end of the week." Hitori handed her a small pill bottle that had the word "Pain-Killers" on it. She smiled.

"Thank you Tori." her eyes glanced back at Shigure. "You haven't called me that in years Shi-Shi." Her voice sounded like a little kid trying to be cute as she said the nickname. A smile broke onto his face as he gently took her hand and began to lead her out.

"I guess We'll go home now. Bye Tori, See you soon." With that, He drug her out of the main house.

When they got home, Chizu climbed the stairs and went directly to Kyou's room. She glanced around for a second then went to her and Tohru's room, plopping onto the bed.

"We're home!" Tohru's voice called as three sets of feet wandered in. Chizu instantly got up. _Now.. I guess I wait for the questioning.._ She heard footsteps in the hall, before a soft rapping on the door rose to her ears.

"Chizu? Can I talk to you?" It was Yuki's voice. She sighed softly knowing what was to come.

"Yuki, come on in.." The door slowly creaked open as Yuki's slender frame slid inside the room. "What do you want to talk about?" She smiled, but His eyes fell upon her bandaged arm. "It's nothing, Tori just told me not to lift anything heavy for a while." Yuki sighed.

"Your wrist is broken, it's not nothing. We were all a bit worried about you when you never showed up." Just as he spoke, another slender figure slid into the room, only more swiftly than Yuki.

"Are you OK Chizu?" Kyou seemed almost out of breath. His arm was on the wall and he was hunched over a bit. She nodded. _He was actually worried.. about me? _Her heart began to beat faster. "Good, I saw what he did to you. That bastard." Yuki looked at Kyou, he seemed to suddenly get angry. He held his tongue.

"Kyoun.. can you get me something to drink.. please?" She queried softly. He nodded and left the room. _Wow, I didn't think he'd actually want to get it for me.. _

"What was Akito saying about your brother..?" Yuki said just a moment after Kyou was out of earshot. Chizu looked down.

"My brother... doesn't remember me.. It doesn't matter.." Yuki came closer to her as she sat down, and sat next to her.

"I wish my brother didn't remember me." He said with a hint of agitation. "But I'm sorry to hear that. I know it must be hard on you." she nodded

"You have no idea..." Just then Kyou walked back in followed by Tohru, who was carrying a small dish with a couple rice balls on it. He handed her a glass of water. "Thank you.." He nodded, not a soft smile, no pat on the back, just a nod, that made Chizu's heart sink. Tohru set the dish on the small nightstand next to the bed.

Everyone was around her for several minutes. _This is nice.. _"I'm sorry for worrying you all today.. but see? I'm fine, only a small fracture, nothing major." She smiled trying to get then to believe she was fine and they didn't have to worry. But they didn't leave until Shigure poked his nose in.

"What are you boys doing to those poor girls? Sneaking into their room like this." Kyou and Yuki shot him an angry glance just before he disappeared behind that wooden door. They soon left too, without a word.


End file.
